


Sexual Misadventures

by toesohnoes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine lies on his front, his face smashed against his pillow, while Merlin carefully places a cool towel against the small of his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/12168611839/gwaine-lies-on-his-front-his-face-smashed-against).

Gwaine lies on his front, his face smashed against his pillow, while Merlin carefully places a cool towel against the small of his back. “How’s that?” Merlin asks. “Is that any better? Does it still hurt?”

Gwaine gives a long, rumbling groan and closes his eyes. Merlin isn’t really sure how to interpret that, but at least the swearing has stopped.

“We are never doing that again,” Merlin declares, as he skitters away from the bed to start prodding at the paste that Gaius had told him to mix up. Apparently it will soothe backache. To Merlin, it just stinks.

“Was fun, though,” Gwaine mutters.

Merlin shoots him the most disapproving look that he is capable of. It’s not nearly as impressive as something Arthur or Gaius might have managed, but it does the job. “You’ve done your back in.”

Laid up, in pain, and immobile, Gwaine still manages to grin in a way that is utterly filthy. “I think it was worth it,” he says.

Remembering the brilliant, brain-shattering orgasm he had had moments before Gwaine’s back had made an alarming creak and they’d collapsed to the floor in a sweaty heap, Merlin thinks he might just have a point.

(He doesn’t say as much, of course; Gwaine’s head is already large enough without any added incentive.)


End file.
